


It started with a dare

by WauryD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WauryD/pseuds/WauryD
Summary: It’s easy to make someone angry.It’s harder to deal with the fallout of making them smile.A weird dream makes Brienne question things.





	It started with a dare

**Author's Note:**

> Had to get it out of my system. 
> 
> One swear word ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jaime slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he nuzzled the back of her neck with a contented sigh. Brienne couldn’t help but smile in the safe warmth of his body against hers, and her fingers found his on her stomach, intertwining.

"This is perfect," he sursurred, a grin in his voice, and her smile got wider. It really was.

His next sigh was not quite as content. 

"Now if you can just grow boobs, we can have sex," he said. 

  
  
  
  


There was a slight jerk next to him, and Jaime felt Brienne sit upright. Half-asleep, he opened his eyes to see her looking down at him in the dark, confused. When she didn’t speak after a moment, he worried a little.

"What’s wrong?"

She stared a while more, squinting, as if she tried to make sense of something. 

"Brienne?"

“My breasts won’t get any bigger, Jaime.”

He blinked at her, eyebrows raised in surprise. They were comfortable with one another, but talking about the size of her chest - about her body at all - was definitely new. 

They’d been friends for a few years now, after an understated rocky start, during which he’d taken probably too much pleasure in getting a rise out of her. It wasn’t quite as easy as a lot of people expected - and a lot of people tried - but he somehow found the right buttons to push.

That had gone on for a few months before his brother Tyrion had started looking at him weirdly when he witnessed the teasing. At one point, annoyed at his silent judgement, Jaime had asked him to speak his mind and be done with it. 

"You know you’re in love with her, right?"

He’d argued vehemently, stating that there was no way he would fall for someone as stubborn and humourless. Tyrion had let him get it all out, patiently waiting him out, before speaking again. 

"Okay, then. I dare you to try and make her laugh instead. See how you feel then."

Jaime had wondered aloud if she might sound like a pig when she did, but his brother had ignored him, a knowing smile on his face. 

It had taken a lot longer than Jaime had imagined to succeed. She had grown suspicious of him, with reason, he was forced to admit, and only after weeks of making jokes about anything and anyone other than her, did he finally get a smirk.

There was no way he could have expected the rush of pride that it provoked in him. He had smiled like an idiot himself for the rest of the day, even after Tyrion, who had not even actually witnessed Jaime’s victory, had to be flipped off for bragging he’d absolutely been right. 

From that moment, it had been a careful series of maneuvers to get closer to Brienne, and he’d somehow managed to become one of her closest friends.

He had yet to truly hint at wanting anything more, but with the fondness had come the terrifying fear of seeing her push him away. Would she ever believe him, if he were to offer himself and his heart?

They’d grown comfortable enough to share a bed when either of them stayed over, as he did that night, considering that no couch would allow for a restful night considering their bulk.

Brienne had been particularly exhausted when they’d gone to bed earlier, falling into a calm, deep sleep almost as soon as she laid down with her back to him. Jaime had watched her shoulder rise and fall slowly as she breathed, wishing he could get closer without risking having her run.

And now she sat next to him in the bed, talking about growing her boobs.

"I - why would you want to?" he asked, mentally shaking himself fully awake. She was probably not entirely there herself, he reflected. 

"You asked me to," she replied, confused that he didn’t remember. "So you’d agree to have sex with me."

Now that was just wrong. He couldn’t help the smile on his lips. "It was just a dream, Brienne," he said softly. "I wouldn’t ask you to change anything to have sex with you."

"No?" She blinked at him, trying to make sense of that information. "Are you sure?"

He laughed. "Absolutely certain," he smiled.

"Huh." She thought about it a bit more before lying back down, snuggling up to his side. He put an arm around her shoulders, trying to will his heart into a more decent rhythm before it gave away that this was not a normal position for them to be in.

"Besides, your breasts are perfect," he chanced, his brain apparently unable to let a good thing happen without a hitch.

It took a second, but she looked down at her chest, practically flat, then raised herself on her elbow to level eyes with him. She had an are-you-making-fun-of-me stare. "They’re nonexistent," she let out as flatly, as he tried to look innocent.

"You’re exaggerating," he countered lightly. "They look perfect to me."

She rolled her eyes, but he saw her smile before she laid back down against him. By now, Jaime had realized that she’d probably transferred the relationship they had had in her dream to reality, and while that would probably make for an awkward morning, he wondered if he’d get away with it for the rest of the night.

He was starting to drift back into sleep, lulled by her breathing and her warmth, when he felt her tense slightly, and she lifted herself again to look at him. 

Frowning, it took a moment for her to articulate her thought, and as she did he saw panic in her eyes. 

"Are we a couple...?"

There was no way Jaime was going to answer that with a no. Heart racing, his brain blinked before coming up with an answer.

"Do you want us to be?"

The horror in her eyes was more painful than Jaime would ever want to admit, but he immediately went into damage control mode. 

"It’s fine, Brienne," he said with a sad smile, and more assurance than he felt. He couldn’t bring himself to pass it off as a joke, and perhaps this was going to break them apart. He started to move away, not wanting to have her do so herself. It was less heart-wrenching that way. 

"Oh!" She stopped him with a hand on his upper arm, blinking. "No! I mean, I... do? I just - we’re not?"

A sliver of hope? "Not yet," he offered.

"But..." She chewed on her bottom lip, and he had to consciously refrain from reaching her face to make her stop. "You want to...?"

Her tone was begging for reassurance, and he allowed himself to push a strand of blond hair from her face, brushing her skin. "Yes, I would like that," he whispered, hyperaware that everything hinged in the next moment.

"O... kay," she finally said with a shy smile, and he tried to carefully contain his joy. 

"Are you sure?" He would have to take this with a grain of salt, as they were in the middle of the night, half-fumbling with the remnants of their respective dreams. Perhaps she would change her mind in the morning.

"I..." She seemed to steady herself, then replied with surprising certainty. "Yes, I’m sure."

He watched her determined expression for a moment, in the light of the alarm clock, before pushing himself up to meet her.

"Thank the fucking Seven," he breathed with relief, kissing her softly. Her warm hand on his neck made him shiver, and he sighed on her lips. She was smiling, and somehow it still tugged at his heart the same way it had the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> (If anyone wants to reuse the dare idea into a bigger fic, please do! I just couldn’t come up with a more defined setting to exploit it :3)


End file.
